A Fiery Love Story
by Queen Yaoi 1994
Summary: Im not sure what to put, i haven't seen many stories of this pairing so i just came up with this enjoy... um this Yaoi/Straight story so uh hope y'all like. Also the characters are Humanized, just wanted to let y'all know ok.
1. Prologue

**Ok so here's the first page tell me how you like it ok.**

"Vakama are you ok?" Turaga Lhikan asked as he came up from behind, Vakama shrugged and said nothing Turaga Lhikan sighed and sat down beside him, "Vakama you can not hide or separate yourself from your brothers and sister, you must lead th~" He was cut off as Vakama huffed, "It's not that Turaga Lhikan it's just..." He cut himself off as he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees, "Vakama... You can trust me with whatever it is bothering you brother."

Vakama shook his head and tightened his arms around his legs and said nothing, Turaga Lhikan was becoming worried for his brother as he saw Vakama's shoulders shake, Turaga Lhikan looked to the stars above and closed his eyes, 'Mata Nui please help me help my brother through his confusing time.'

Turaga Lhikan looked back at Vakama who was shaking even harder, Turaga Lhikan gently put a hand around Vakama and gently rocked him, "Vakama please tell me what has happened that has made you so upset?" Turaga Lhikan asked softly as he gently pried Vakama's arms away from his legs and turned his head toward him and saw small tears streaming from ember red eyes, 'Great spirits, I should not of put this all on his shoulders it has finally came crashing down on him all at once.' Turaga Lhikan sighed again, "Vakama come let's get you home."

Turaga Lhikan got up and helped Vakama up and toward his home/forge and up the stairs to his room and onto his bed, "Sleep, it will help your mind and body to calm." Turaga Lhikan said as he covered Vakama up and gently stroked a piece of hair out of his face and turned away to leave only to be stopped when a shaking hand latches onto Turaga Lhikan's arm, he turns to see Vakama looking at him with tear filled eyes pleading for him not to go,

"Alright I will stay until you fall asleep ok? Turaga Lhikan said with a smile and sat down in a chair beside Vakama's bed and gently stroked his hair and hummed, "Thank you... Lhikan." Vakama said softly as he drifted off to sleep, Turaga Lhikan smiled as he stood up and gently so not to wake him bent over and softly kissed Vakama's forehead, "Sleep well my little Vakama, I will see you in the morning." Turaga Lhikan said as he walked out of Vakama's room and out toward the great temple.

 **Kind of short I know I'll try to make them longer ok.**

 **Till then vote, comment and follow please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok ten points and a shout out to anyone who can guess who is talking**

 **Also i own nothing but my OC's ok**

"Hmm love from the start, yet their love can never be." A tender yet firm voice said as he watched the Turaga walk toward the great temple with worried and sad eyes, "Yes I see that brother... But what can we do, Lhikan was supposed to die when Makuta attacked them and yet he lived." A young sweet voiced girl said as she watched the old Turaga go to his room and prepared for bed then the image disappeared, "Yes Natula, it was supposed to happen that way yet it did not." The being said as he waved his hand and a image of the battle appeared,

the image showed Vakama fighting against Makuta, Vakama putting the mask of time on and almost being killed when Turaga Lhikan shielded him with his bored and was injured and Vakama going to him and saw him die in his arms causing his mask power to activate and defeated the Makuta with the help of his Toa Brothers and Sister, but before they rescued the Matorian Vakama went to where Turaga Lhikan lay only to find his life light flashing on and off showing him still a live and got him to safety and helped heal him, and showed Toa Vakama staying by Turaga Lhikan's side and holding his hand and watched over him.

The being waved his hand again and the memory vanished, "How was this even possible brother, he was suppose to parish at the end of the battle with Makuta and yet when Toa Vakama held him his spirit came back... Why?" Natula looked up at her brother with a confused look in her eyes, he smiled and hummed, "True love is more powerful then death as the old saying goes." Natula was shocked, "True love? How is that possible brother?" He smiled and nodded, "Hmm yes I have seen in their souls and I saw that they were spirit mates." He saw the disbelief written all over Natula face, secretly he enjoyed seeing his little sister confused,

"Hmm..." He could tell she was thinking up something, "What are you thinking dear sister?" He asked then smiled as she giggled, "What is so funny?" He asked with a small smile of his own, "Their in love with each other and they don't even know it yet... I wanna make it possible for them to be together." She looked at the image of Vakama curled up in bed, she frowned as she saw small tears trail down his face, "I have watched Vakama since he was a young Matorian up to when he became a Toa, he has so many self doubts about being a Toa, a leader, a brother, he..." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at her brother, "What is it Natula."

She looked away from him and at Vakama again and slowly created a vine in his room and gently lift his arm up to show the scars new and old running down his wrist, "Spirits." She heard her brother breathed out, "That's what I said when I found him doing that to himself, he was wanting to end it so badly after what had almost happened, with what his brothers say about him, he blames himself for Makuta release, brother he is not gonna last much longer." She looked up at him with a determined look, "What are you going to do Natula?" He already knew what she would do, "I'm gonna make sure they are together even if I have to break our code, I'll do anything." She told him as she went to her part of the temple they lived in,

"Oh and how will you do that sister?" He asked already knowing how, "Hmm with some help of course." She said as she created a small portal and smiled, "Hello love." She giggled as she walked through it, "Tula my flower how may I help you?" A deep but loving male voice asked, she giggled again but stopped as she thought about her request the male did not like the frown, "Flower what is wrong?" He asked only to receive a sorrow filled look that made him unhappy, "I need to ask you a favor Flamdra, and it is truly important please will you help me?" She asked almost desperately, "Of course what is it that you need?"

She looked up at him with hope filled eyes, "I-I need the Toa power of Toa Lhikan." She asked shyly as she watched him for a minute then, "No." Was all he said, she just stared at him for a second, "But Flam~" She didn't get to finish, "I am not giving the Turaga his Toa powers back Tula." He said sternly, his eyes turned gentle as he saw her eyes water, "It's not for me, it's for ~" He again interrupted her again, "I don't care who its for Tula, I'm not giving it up he gave it up to create the new Toa and now you want it for~" He stopped speaking as he felt a pain to his cheek and saw angry tears stream down her face,

"IT IS FOR MY WARD VAKAMA SO HE AND HIS SPIRIT MATE CAN BE ONE!" She screamed as she pulled her hand toward her chest and left the room to return to her own home, "Natula what happened?" He asked her only to get a sniffle and shook her head as she headed toward her room, "Huh." He sighed as he opened the portal again and walked through only to have a piece of lava rock fly pass his head and smash into the wall,

"Hmm I see that your conversation did not go well." Flamdra looked over at the being and kneeled down to one knee, "Mata Nui, my lord forgive me I didn't ~" He cut himself off as the great being himself raised his hand to silence him, "I know Flamdra but you must know that Natula is protective toward her ward, we found out that Toa Vakama and Turaga Lhikan are spirit mates."

Flamdra was shocked by this news, "Great Spirit, I did not think that was possible for humans." He said in an awe struck at the news, Mata Nui smiled and laughed softly, "Then what are you going to do?" He asked as he looked at Flamdra who had a thoughtful look on his face then a defeated smile, "Heh, looks like my lil flower wins this battle... yet again." He sighed as he got up from his throne and looked at Mata Nui with a smile then went through the portal and into Natula's domain and found her sitting on her throne looking into a globe showing her something,

"Tula love what are you looking at?" He asked as he came and kneeled beside her to see what she was watching, "This is my ward I have watched him since he was young... I am worried for him." She answered softly as she showed him the globe showing a young red headed Toa curled up in his bed with tears fall from his closed eyes, he could even hear a whimper or two coming from him as he shifted around in his bed,

"He is the one known as Vakama?" Flamdra asked quietly as he watched the boy as well, "Yes, he is, unlike the other Toa I have watched over him a lot more carefully and I have found out a few of his... secrets that I do not agree with." He looked over at her and saw a few tears trail down her face, "Tula my dear what is troubling you." She sniffed softy and looked up at him, "He has tried to take his own life."

Flamdra's eyes went wide from shock as he looked back at the young Toa and finally made a decision and got up, Natula looked up at him, "Flamy what are you doing?" He didn't answer instead he stood up straight and circled his arms in a counter clockwise motion then moved his right foot to the left and closed his eyes as he felt his powers build with in himself and channeled it into his body then made it flow through him and into his chest, then pushed it out and into the open where he gently held it in his hands and formed it into a golden orange kanoki mask that soon formed into a orange fire,

he opened his eyes and looked down at the flame with in his hands then looked at Natula who had a look of awe in her eyes he smiled and held it toward her, "This is Turaga Lhikan's Toa power, he must except it of his own free will for once he does it will merge back with him and he will once again become the hero he was." Flamdra told Natula as she looked at the orange flame in his hand, "Of course Flamy, thank you for this." She smiled as she reached up and gave him a small kiss then moved back to the image bubble and waved her hand to show a image of Turaga Lhikan still up and looking out the window, she smiled and softly spoke, "Turaga Lhikan."

 **Haha left y'all at a cliffhanger huh?**

 **Hehe its ok there's more where that came from**

 **Also how i do with the mask power thing any good? Tell me if it was good or bad ok.**


	3. Chapter 2

(Back to where Turaga Lhikan is)

Turaga Lhikan was sitting on the balcony looking out toward the home of someone he truly cared for, "Why would he ever want me, I am nothing but a Turaga now, there would be no way for me to protect him or help him and his team." He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the six stars shining only the bright red one was flashing worrying,

 _'Turaga Lhikan.'_ He snapped his head around, "Who's there?" He asked looking around the room he is in, "Hello?" No one answered him till, _'Do not be afraid Turaga Lhikan, it is only me.'_ He looked behind himself and saw a being of bright pink his eyes widened, "Natula Nui, it is an honor to meet the younger sister to the spirit himself." Turaga Lhikan bowed his head she only smiled,

 _'Rise Turaga Lhikan, I am here to give you a gift.'_ She giggled as she put her hand out in front of him and a golden orange flame rose in her hand, _'This is your Toa power, if you agree to take it you will become a Toa again but if you do not this will all seem like a dream and you will awaken and not remember any of this.'_ She looked at him as he just stared at it in shock and awe, _'What is your answer?'_ She asked, she could tell he was thinking, "If I may ask, why?" She nodded her head, ' _There is a dark force coming and the Toa need guidance from a true warrior, they have grown apart from one another to where only the Toa of Fire and the Toa of Water can stand to be around each other.'_

She could tell that he was thinking, when he looked at her next she knew he had his answer, "I agree Natula Nui, I will help my Toa brothers and sister." He looked at her with determination in his eyes that made her smile and nodded, _'Very well then Turaga Lhikan you have agreed to once again become a Toa, with this you will become young to be faster, stronger, wiser and you will have the three powers of Flamdra Nui himself.'_

She raised her hands with the flame in it rose up in the air and said as it split into seven pieces, _**Youth: to be young as the Toa.'**_ She said as one of the flames went into him, the dole orangish red became bright and looked like it was on fire, his eyes became molten liquid orange again and he became his old height again going from 5' 0" to 6' 8", she smiled as she watched him look himself over with awe filled eyes, Hmm, Vakama will love the new Lhikan.

She giggled then straightened herself as he turned back at her, _**Speed: so you can be faster then your enemies.'**_ The second flame went into his body, _**'Strength: to make you as strong and hard as the erath and stone it self.'**_ She watched as muscles began to form on his arms, shoulders, chest and a little on his legs,

My, my, my poor Whenua and Onewa will have nothing against him in a fight, he doesn't even look like one of those weight lifters that are all gross looking with those bulging muscles but just the right amount to look good on him. She giggled again as the third flame went in then did the next one,

(A/N: what do you expect, she's a yaoi fan hehe)

 ** _Wisdom:_ you will have the knowledge of your past Toa self, your Turaga self as well as your new Toa self.'** She said as the fourth flame went into his body,

 _Now as for the three new powers, they are a gift from Flamdra Nui himself,_ _**Blaze: the power to set yourself on fire and will not harm you, Fire ball: the ability to create fire balls as small or as big as you need them to be, and Shield: the power to make a forcefield form around you or anyone of your choice** , these are your new powers as for your mask power you will have to find out on your own.'_ She finished and waited as Turaga er... TOA Lhikan looked himself over,

"This is amazing." He said in his old voice (think of his voice in the movie please) and smiled at her as he walked toward her and kneeled down on one knee, "Thank you Natula Nui, I am honored by not only your gift but your own presents here." He would of said more but he was interrupted by Natula putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, _'You are welcome Toa Lhikan, and all I ask of you is to use your power wisely and to protect the other Toa some more then others.'_

She watched him closely as he consider what she said, "I will use my power for nothing but good and keep the ones I care for safe from all harm... I can even protect the one I love now." He whispered the last part hoping she did not hear him only she did but she let him think she didn't, _'Yes I hope to see you in the future as well as your team.'_ With that said she smiled and vanished leaving Toa Lhikan to think about the new him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in the spirits home)

Natula giggled as she solidified and quickly jumped on Flamdra and kissed him deeply, "Thank you so much Flamy, that meant a lot to me." She said after she pulled away and laughed at the look on his face, "Haha, anything for you my little flower, but what happens now?" He asked as he watched her giggle and twirl around while squealing in glee,

"We wait and see what happens." They heard their older brother answer them, "Yes we wait and see, oh this will be magnificent just think brothers, Toa Lhikan and Toa Vakama finding out that they are madly in love with each other." Looks off with a dreamily look in her eyes, Mata Nui just rolled his eyes and laughed, "You and your Yaoi filled mind sister." He sighed as he watched her giggled and fell to the floor with a sweet smile, "I just can't wait to see the looks on the other Toa faces, well mostly Vakama face when they see the new Lhikan." Mata Nui nodded and looked at the two images in front of him and smiled, "We just wait and see what happens, now till the morning comes you two need to sleep." He said in a kind and brotherly way, he looked at them both and they nodded and went to their beds.

It just took a few minutes when Mata Nui felt another presents come from behind him, "Kuta you do not need to be moving around just yet brother." He said softly as he felt rough yet gentle hands rest on his waist then a pair of lips rest against his neck and heard him hum,

"I am feeling fine brother, what has happen? Why could I hear our sister squeal from my room?" He asked quietly as he began to kiss Mata Nui neck that made Mata Nui smile and turn around to see his brother, the dark spirit himself Makuta, Mata Nui looked up at him with worry in his eyes and lifted up his right hand to gently caress Makuta cheek,

"You may say and think that Kuta, but you are still not a hundred percent well yet and as for our sister..." He said as a smile appeared as he waved his hand to show a orange masked Toa, Makuta's eyebrows went up as he recognised the golden orange masked Toa, "Is that Turaga Lhikan?" He asked as he took in how the Turaga changed, "Hmm yes only now a Toa, and I might say he does look..." Mata Nui looked up into Makuta's eyes and smiled, "Handsome and stunning don't you think so Kuta?"

He looked away and back at the image of Toa Lhikan but it soon disappeared as he was spun around and slammed into a wall with both hands held above his head, Makuta leaned toward his ear and whispered, "So you think he is handsome?" He growled as he nipped Mata Nui's ear causing him to shiver and whimper silently,

"K-kuta what are you~" He was cut off when he gasped as he felt teeth pierce the skin on his shoulder, _Hmm brother you taste delicious._ Mata Nui heard Makuta say in his head as he began to suck causing Mata Nui to moan in pleasure, "Brother please?" He begged as he tried to pull away from the bigger and stronger spirit of Death, only to feel one of Makuta's hands stroke him through his yellow pants making him whimper in pleasure,

"Why don't we finish this in our room brother?" Makuta purred as he pulled away from Mata Nui's neck and looked down at him with desire in his dole gray eyes, Mata Nui sighed as he nodded his head, "Very well, you and your markings brother it is because of what I said about Toa Lhikan isn't it?" He asked as he was pulled toward their shared room, the only answer he got was a growl from a very possessive mate.

 **Haha bet y'all didn't see that coming huh?**

 **And don't worry there's more yaoi where that came from hehe.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy till next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This one has some singing in it and a huge surprise... At least to those who are BIONICLE fans that is enjoy.**

(Morning, in the home of Vakama)

In the home of the Toa of fire lays Vakama wide awake from another dream only it wasn't a nightmare like the others were, it was a dream where the one he loved held him and told him how much he was loved, it had all his brother's and sister their they were kind to him even the air Toa himself smiled at him, but like all his other dreams it came to an end ripping him away from the kindness and the man he loved,

"Why does the great spirits hate me so much?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely down his face, he just laid there doing nothing when suddenly the bed dipped slightly and he felt arms wrap around him, he started to panic when he smelled the scent of the sea with vanilla and mint he finally let the sobs out as he held onto his sister who just gently held him,

"The spirits do not hate you Vakama, you are loved by all of them." Nokama said softly as she rocked her brother to try and calm him, "It is not true, they hate me, why else would they give me dreams that hurts me and torment me so much." Unlike their Toa brothers Nokama knew of the secret love of a certain Turaga, "Brother please tell me, what was your dream?" She asked softly he shook his head and instead showed her it, she could feel a tear fall as she held her brother tighter as she cursed their air brother for everything that he called or done to Vakama,

"Oh Vakama, my dear brother it shale be ok, we will get through this together... like old times." She said softly as she wiped the tears away and kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Vakery, my brother it will be ok in the end it always is."

She held her brother tighter but he still slipped away from her and walked over to his picture wall to see hundreds of him and his family, then his eyes landed on a mirror and saw his own eyes, his true eyes, he looked into the crimson red orbs with distaste, and did something that he hadn't done in years,

 _"Look at me_

 _I will never pass for a great Toa_

 _Or a great leader_

 _Can it be_

 _I'm not meant to play this part?"_

He sung softly as he looked at all the pictures with only a few of them having his true eyes then the rest had him with contacts hiding his true eyes,

 _"Now I see_

 _That if I were truly to be myself_

 _I would fail everyone"_

Vakama grabbed his contacts and was about to put them back in but looked back at the mirror and stared at his eyes,

 _"Who is that being I see_

 _Staring back at me?_

 _Why is my reflection some freak I don't know?"_

Vakama sighed sadly and put the contacts in trying to hide the blood red color of his eyes but the crimson color bled through a little making the deep ember color turn a darker color of ember he looked away in self disgust,

 _"Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

He felt a tear slip down his face and no longer cared,

 _"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

He softly sung the last part as he let even more tears fall down his face and wasn't surprised when he was pulled into a hug by his younger sister, they stood like that for a few minutes til it was ruined by Nokama's phone ringing making her sigh in irritation already knowing who it was, not taking her arm away from her brother she dug into her pocket and grabbed it sliding the answer over and brought it to her ear,

"Yes Matau what is it?" She tried to keep the irritation from her voice but he called at a bad time, _-Haha sorry Nokama my dear, but we have a meeting today remember?-_ She silently cursed herself for forgetting about it, "Yeah sorry I forgot the meeting was today, I'll be there soon I'm even getting Vakama up too." She said as she looked at her brother while smoothing out his wild red bed head hair with a fond smile, _-Ohhh, Nokama dear you didn't tell me that you and Fire-Spitter were a thing haha.-_

She had to keep herself from going off on Matau, she thankful when she heard Matau getting pushed away and a new and cool tone answered, - _Forgive Matau for his... words Nokama you know how he gets?-_ Nokama smiled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Yes well you also know how he gets, umm right now Vakama is getting in the shower so give us a few, ok?" She looked at Vakama who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face she could feel her blush brighten as she glared at him, _-Very well sister, we will wait till you both are here, be safe.-_

He hung up before Matau could even get the phone back, she smiled as she looked at the phone with a fond look on her face until she looked at Vakama who had a knowing look on his face, "Sooo, you and Nuju huh?" He asked but had to duck as she threw one of his pillows with a dark blush covering her face,

"Shut up, its not like that!" She laughed as he ducked out into the bathroom still laughing, "So when are you gonna tell him about you liking him?" He asked as he stripped and got in the shower and started it, Nokama smiled at the sound of Vakama's laughter even if it did embarrass her, "Hmm, well um... I'm not really sure if he'd like me back." She said loud enough for him to hear it over the running water, "Hmm, why not find out, worse case scenario is Matau tries to interrupt you and Nuju freezes him in which will take me half the day to unthole him."

Nokama smiled as she heard him talk with a smile in his voice, _'He's becoming my brother again, that's good.'_ She thought as she giggled then smirked as a thought popped into her, "Hmm, says the one with the massive crush on his idol and friend, why don't you tell Turaga Lhikan how you feel?" She giggled then stopped as a towel was thrown at her face hearing Vakama laugh as he came out of his room with a pair of black jeans on drying his hair with another towel,

"Zip it lil sis, my crush is much harder to tell then yours Kora." Vakama said as he playfully glared at her as he went to the laundry room to get his favorite long sleeve red T-shirt and pulled it over his head, "Well thats true but it never hurts to tell him how you feel about him." Nokama said as she grabbed one of his brushes and walked over to him and turned him around and sat him down as she gently brushed the wild mess he called hair down,

"You don't understand Kora... I'm broken, not meant to be loved... Just abused and~ Oww!" He was cut off as he yelled in pain, rubbing the top of his head, he looked up at his sister seeing her wielding the brush that she hit him with,

"What was that for?" He asked still rubbing the sore spot on his head, Nokama just glared at her brother, "Don't you dare EVER say that shit again, Vakery... You are not broken, you never have been, you are not worthless either, you are a sweet and kind person Vak and don't let anyone tell you otherwise understand?" She said as she finished brushing his hair then she put both her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind,

"We are all that is left of our family Vakery, we stay together, we fight together, we live together, we love together and we die together that is our moto remember?" She whispered in his ear as she moved around and buried her face into his chest as she gently sung,

 _"Steam at birth, steam through growth_

 _With all these years we've been apart,_

 _Our hearts were torn"_

She looked at him with a small sad smile and nodded toward the door, "We need to get going Vakama, we don't need to keep our brothers waiting do we." She giggled as he to smiled and nodded, grabbing his black jacket only for his sister to grab it and run out the door yelling, "You want it, come get it Vaky." She laughed as she heard him yell, "Nokama give me back my jacket!" He laughed as he ran after her, both heading toward the great temple as they ran having fun all the while.

 **Wow, what a surprise from Nokama huh hehe**

 **Anyway, let me know if you want to know about my OC's ok**

 **And if you wanna know about the few words that Nokama said or about why she called Vakama Vakery just ask ok**

 **Ps i don't own the song it belongs to its rightful owner all i did was twick it a little.**

 **Till next time bye!**


End file.
